1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cleaning device provided on a rotary printing machine for cleaning the outer cylindrical surfaces of cylinders. The cleaning device can include a pressing-on bar for pressing a cleaning cloth on a respective outer cylindrical surface, adjusting elements for engaging the pressing-on bar and an elastic profile rail, via which elastic profile rail the cleaning cloth can be guided and pressed on the outer cylindrical surface over the entire cylinder width.
2. Background Information
A known cleaning device is disclosed in European Patent No. 0 257 818 B1, wherein the cleaning device is lifted, via a cam device, against the pressure of the contact cylinder. Given a rather high cleaning velocity, the cam follower causes great impacts when coming into contact with the cam. A further disadvantage is the fact that the entire device, together with the cloth rolls, has to be moved so that considerable forces are required to overcome the inertia. The resulting oscillations may affect the cleaning quality over the cylinder length.